Sutilezas Aparte
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Y sólo entonces los fantasmas se callan, las paredes no crujen con la fuerza de su magia, sus ojos no escocen con la existencia del dolor. Su mente arrullada por la calidez de su dolor. Habitual, puro. Porque el olvido no existe  Dedicado a Solkotsu!.


**Se titula:** Sutilezas Aparte (Wake me up when September ends)

**Para el personaje:** Blaise Zabini.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Y sólo entonces los fantasmas se callan, las paredes no crujen con la fuerza de su magia, sus ojos no escocen con la existencia del dolor. Su mente arrullada por la calidez de su dolor. Habitual, puro. Porque el olvido no existe (Dedicado a Solkotsu!).

**Te advierto que:** Mención de slash. Ubicado al principio del 6to libro.

**Copyright:** El amor a Blaise pertenece a HojaVerde, la saga de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling, y la canción sugerida a Green Day (a quienes algún día veré en concierto…).

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** Ligero songfic, One-Shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia.

Ah, ¡Y escuchen mientras leen "wake me up when september ends"! Le pone ambiente a la lectura.

**Les aclaro que: **Esta historia se desarrolla en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de Blaise ^^_. _Esto es el resultado de la tristeza que no me dejó responderle a Sol, así que tenía que hallar una manera de demostrarle que septiembre ya pasó.

**Disfruten ^-^**

_Sutilezas Aparte por Sayo Rio_

Nada es igual. Nada nunca será igual. Justo ahora, sólo queda una estela de memorias encajada a fuerza de melancolía y dolor en la cotidianidad de los veranos. Transformando la alegría de sus días, el respiro intoxicante de las vacaciones, en un vacío que ya nunca se sentirá como el comienzo del resto de su vida. Sutilezas aparte.

Summer has come and passed, the innocence can never last.

Wake me up when September ends.

Desde entonces, el único día que ha marcado su vida en el característico cliché del antes y el después; afianzando la pluma del destino, dejando testimonio de su vida con la tinta imperecedera de la sangre; fue el día en que su padre murió, arrastrando no sólo la extinción de la propia existencia, sino también el fallecimiento de sus anhelos de la infancia y la caducación de la felicidad de su madre.

Like my father's come to pass, Seven years has gone so fast.

Wake me up when September ends.

Ahora sólo permanecían cenizas intangibles, restos irónicos sólo comparables con el polvo de los árboles milenarios que embellecían el camino a la Toscana. Al menos esperaba que aún lo hicieran, pues nunca es posible asegurar cualquier asunto si los muggles están en las cercanías. Le encantaría ir hasta allá para certificarlo con sus propios ojos, pero desde sus 10 años no ha vuelto a pisar suelo italiano, natal, propio.

Tan pronto como el acto fúnebre de su padre terminó, Isabella decidió que necesitaban un cambio de aires capaz de hacerles olvidar. Sin embargo cada nuevo esposo que adoraba su cuerpo o adornaba sus aposentos de cuantiosas posesiones, no lograba que su madre evitara la desesperación de saber que ningún otro par de brazos la amarían nunca como la presencia de Angelo lo hacía, el padre de Blaise. Inevitablemente, la mejor manera para liberarse de estas situaciones, era añadir unas cuantas gotas de veneno celosamente escogido, lo suficientemente capaz de no ser detectado.

Y sólo entonces, la lluvia caería para purificar su tormento. Y sólo entonces, Blaise dejaría de sumergirse entre libros infinitos, sin proferir una sola nota de su profunda y agradable voz, para mirar el cielo recordando las constelaciones que observaba en la Toscana, junto a su padre.

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars.

Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are.

Y sólo entonces los fantasmas se callan, las paredes no crujen con la fuerza de su magia, sus ojos no escocen con la existencia de su dolor. Todo en su mente queda en calma, arrullada por la calidez de su dolor. Habitual, conocido. Puro.

… Porque el olvido no existe.

As my memories rests, but never forgets what I lost.

Wake me up when September ends.

Contra sus dedos cortos y sus labios gruesos descansa la delicada silueta de la flauta, en su mente retoza la magia oscura que ha aprendido en los libros de su padre, en los libros que el mismo compra, deseoso e impaciente de practicarla y perfeccionarla, pues esta equilibra la fortaleza de su pensamiento con la debilidad de su corazón.

En su cuenta de Gringotts se albergan las herencias de los intentos fallecidos de su madre (a quienes jamás podrá llamar padrastros); y en su alma sólo permanece el anhelo de volver a Italia en invierno, de encontrar que esta placidez que le otorgan los recuerdos no es imaginaria. Tal vez habría un rostro conocido, aquél que no necesita de exageradas expresiones o marcadas emociones, ya que cuenta con la inteligencia y la empatía adecuadas para saber que es el único lugar en que el Blaise quiere estar.

Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began.

Wake me up when September ends.

Empero, ya septiembre ha desplazado al verano y él se encuentra de nuevo en el rojo tren de camino al gran colegio de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts; sumergido como cada año en la bruma indiferente, despótica del mundo, que se apodera de su mente durante ese mes. La bruma del superviviente, de la recuperación. La terapia que le permitía lentamente mitigar las acciones de su madre, las heridas dulcificadas de las memorias.

Poco significado tiene estar en presencia de un coleccionista de celebridades, tal como Isabella le había advertido que sucedería. Aunque ella hubo maquillado cuidadosamente su tristeza, aquello no le impidió aconsejarle sobre la virtud de relacionarse con las personas correctas. Por supuesto, Blaise no perdió el momento de relacionarla con su antiguo profesor para así deshacerse en el camino de tal vulgaridad personificada.

Si alguien aún tenía la silenciosa duda sobre su pertenencia a la honorable casa de Slytherin, debido a su sutil comportamiento, el haber utilizado a su madre homicida para delimitar a su efusivo profesor debería haber arrojado algunas pistas.

Pero como su vida misma los detalles, los pensamientos, las emociones son sólo un secreto a voces de su propia existencia. Su habilidad para mantenerse al margen le ha permitido durante años alejarse de los rumores que ha acarreado la cercana guerra entre los británicos, practicar poderosa magia bajo las narices del gran mago Albus Dumbledore, descubrir importantes ingredientes para pociones en el bosque prohibido, y familiarizarse con la estructura del castillo como nunca se han interesado en hacerlo la mayoría de los personajes que lo habitan.

La vida de Blaise está concentrada en una bruma acogedora de dolor y desinterés desde hace 7 años ya, aguardando el momento indicado para emplear la magia y el poder que su ambición le ha instado a desarrollar. Esperando por la persona que arrastre calmos rayos de sol disipando sus memorias, recordándole que no vuelva a olvidar el significado de vivir.

Summer has come and passed. The innocence can never last.

Wake me up when September ends.

Irónicamente, jamás imaginó que esa persona sería Severus Snape.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, extrañamente esta vez sí tengo cosas que añadir.

Primero que nada, no tuve la amabilidad de colocar la letra en español también puesto que a mí me molesta cuando una historia se alarga infinitamente por la traducción; dado que es una canción muy sencilla, súper conocida y el entendimiento de la misma no es de vida o muerte para el contenido de la historia, preferí dejarla sólo en inglés. Mis disculpas para aquellos que hayan sufrido inconvenientes por eso.

Segundo después del nada, sé que el final (supongo) fue… Raro, tomando en cuenta que sólo he encontrado poquitísimas historias con mención de Severus/Blaise en inglés. Pero en realidad este one-shot es la introducción a una historia que esto planeando para ellos; aunque Draco y Harry sean mis niños rotos consentidos, creo que es hora de darle protagonismo a la oscuridad de Hogwarts, sin Hogwarts. ¿Alguien está de acuerdo? Digo, necesitamos algo más que "Hufflepuff existe!" de Tastatur (recomendación intrínseca en la mención).

Tercero, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si NO les gustó lo que leyeron, ¡COMENTEN! =D. Si SI les gustó lo leído, ¡COMENTEN! =DD. Y si no tienen cuenta en , dejen su e-mail que con gusto les responderé ^^.

Saludos.


End file.
